1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is a device for dispensing a fluid or pasty product, including a locking system.
2. State of the Art
Dispensing devices are frequently used in the perfume, cosmetics or even pharmaceutical industries to dispense fluid or pasty products by manually pressing the push-button with a finger. For safety reasons, it is desirable to be able to lock the dispensing member is a closed position to prevent undesired actuation of the valve or pump. In general, a removable cap enables protecting the push-button when the dispenser is not in use, but such caps are easily removed and therefore not reliable protection for the sprayer. It is therefore desirable for users to have an effective lock, which is not separable from the dispensing device, making it possible to lock the device when it is not used, for example during transport.
Spray devices including a locking system are known through document FR2803543. The spray device described by this document also includes a horizontal-sliding collar surrounding the neck of the container and able to have two positions, dispensing and locking, respectively, in which it allows or prohibits the motion of pushing in the push-button. The collar consists of a pull tab with two opposed horizontal strips able to slide into the openings of a set surrounding the pump. Said collar is located between the container and the push-button. The collar includes two cylindrical vertical walls capable of coming straight from the push-button in order to impede its translation. When the collar is in locked position, the lower part of the vertical wall of the push-button rests on the upper part of the walls of the collar, which impedes the translation of said push-button toward the container, therefore the actuation of the pump. When the collar is in the dispensing position, the walls of the collar move laterally compared with the wall of the push-button and therefore permit its actuation.
Another solution is known through document FR2589756. The push-button is equipped with two pressure wings diagonally opposite the nozzle. Between the push-button and the container, two axial arms are provided diagonally opposite the periphery of the container, so that the descent of the wings from the nozzle, therefore the actuation of the pump, is possible in an adapted position of said push-button and is impeded when the push-button is turned 90°.
However, the means provided for locking the push-button in the dispensing devices described in these two documents are relatively complex and require the use of additional, expensive pieces, which are complicated to produce from the manufacturing perspective.